wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzy in the Woods
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden Other characters *Speckled Flying Frogs *Ducky-Ducks *Bird Places *The Woods (debut) Summary As he and his friends go camping, Wubbzy gets lost in the woods attempting to find the frog pond by himself. Recap Wubbzy and his friends drive into the woods to go camping. Walden wants to gather plants and stargaze, Widget wants to use her new inventions, and Wubbzy can't wait to catch Speckled Flying Frogs at the frog pond. Walden tells him that all animals, including frogs, need to be free, but he says he'll let them go when he's done. They make it to the camping area. Wubbzy runs ahead to get to the frog pond, but gets stopped by Widget and Walden, telling him they have to unpack and set everything up first. Wubbzy sadly agrees, and then they bring out and set up all their camping materials. Wubbzy happily rushes to the pond again, but gets stopped by Walden once more, telling him they need a trail map. He impatiently sits and waits. As Widget and Walden look for it, Wubbzy says he doesn't need a map and knows where the pond is, and thus he runs off. Walden warns him that he might get lost, but Wubbzy says there's signs along the way. Widget verbally tries to stop him to no avail, as he runs out of sight. She and Walden continue looking for the map. As he bounces through the woods, Wubbzy sees signs that direct him to the frog pond, like he said. Then finds a broken one on a spot with five paths. Being to the pond many times before, he assumes it's on his left, and surely takes its path. Meanwhile, Widget and Walden continue looking for their trail map. Widget can't remember where it is, then Walden sees it on her hat and takes it. After being asked if it's it, she happily takes the map and is glad she found it. With Walden ticked, they head for the woods. Still walking through his guessed route, Wubbzy passes a familiar tree and rock, but the path gets too steep for his memory. He continues going as the path keeps getting steeper, then it ends on top of a peak. Wubbzy guessed wrong and uneasily goes back. While his friends enter the woods, Wubbzy returns to the paths and takes another one. Widget and Walden then come to the paths and take the right one, thanks to the map. Wubbzy walks into a brick wall, telling him he was wrong again. He decides to check the trail map back at the camp. His friends made it to the frog pond, as directed by their map, and see the Speckled Flying Frogs, but don't see Wubbzy. At a scary part of the woods, Wubbzy believes he's lost. He gets frightened when he hears scary noises coming from little animals. He runs when he heard a loud roar from a bunny. Back at the pond, Walden's book tells him how to call a frog by yelling "Ribbity ribbity ribbit!". Widget gets baffled saying it won't work, but got proven wrong when a frog successfully comes up. Speaking its language, Walden tells the Speckled Flying Frogs to look for Wubbzy somewhere in the woods. He says he'll see what he can do, and gets going. The frog jumps its way deeper into the woods, and finds Wubbzy, who's still lost. He follows the frog out of the scary woods and into the frog pond. Upon arrival, he meets up with his friends and admits he should've looked at the map. Wubbzy was now able to catch Speckled Flying Frogs, but changed his mind, saying they need to be free so they can help other lost creatures. Getting late, Widget and Walden lost the map to go back to the camp site. The frog assists by leading them there and they follow it while jumping like frogs as the sun sets. Transcript See:'' Wubbzy in the Woods/Transcript'' Quotes Wubbzy: See you at the frog pond! Widget: Huh. I sure wish I could remember where I put that map. Walden: *Finds map on Widget's hat* ''Is this it? '''Widget:' Heh. Aha! I knew I'd find it. Wubbzy: Yup, that tree looks familiar, and so does that rock. But I don't remember the path being this steep. *Stops at top of mountain* Whoa! I guess I went the wrong way. Wubbzy: *Gasps* A creepy crawler. Definitely a creepy crawler! Bunny: *Hopping, sniffs* 'Wubbzy:' *Sighs* You gotta relax, Wubbzy. There's nothing to be afraid of. Bunny: *ROAR* 'Wubbzy:' *Runs away* 'Bunny:' *Smiles* Walden: Let's see now. Ah, here it is. The call of the Speckled Flying Frog. Ahem. Ribbity ribbity ribbit! Widget: Oh, come on now, Walden. That there's never gonna work. Frog: *Lands* Ribbity ribbity ribbit! Walden: *Smirks at Widget* Common Elements Widget's Invention: Widget invents the Electronic Bird Call Replicator 3000 in this episode. Post-Show Skit The short, "Feed the Birds", is played. Name in other languages * German: Wubbzy verirrt sich * Spanish (Spain): Wubbzy se va al bosque Trivia *Walden can speak to the frogs. **This is the first episode that introduces Walden's trait of talking to animals. Goofs/Errors *The lost trail map was on Widget's hat when Walden has found it, but it was not shown there in the first place. *When one of the frogs dives in the water, its splash is placed incorrectly. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy Pirate Treasure dvd